Rise of a Legend
by laze jovanov
Summary: The Big Hero 6 investigate the disappearance of a ship,however the truth they were looking for if far more horrific then they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an honor to my good friends "Japan Boy" and "DJ Rodriguez"and it is THEY to thank for inspiring me to do this story.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night as a Cruise Ship filled with people gently sailed through the peaceful waters of the Pacific Ocean. The people on it could not be happier with their cruise,many were singing and dancing,some were eating the food that was on the table, while many more were talking to one another.

A couple decided to leave the rest of the crowd to be alone. They went to the edge of the ship where the view was clear.

"What a beautiful night." The woman said "Isn't it ?"

"Yes it is,though not as beautiful as you." The man said

"Oh,stop it you..." The Woman said

The their romance was intorrupted when the man suddenly noticed something in the water

"Hey,did you see that ?" The pointed at the water

"See what ?" The woman asked in confusion turning around and seeing nothing in the water below

"I thought I saw something in the water." The man said

"Oh come on,you're just trying to play hard to get." the woman said teasingly

"No,it wasn't a joke I really saw..."

His words were cut off when a bright blue light appeared from underneath the water,directly below the ship itself,it was so bright,it was like as if a star was shining and began shining brighter by the passing second.

All the people on the ship rushed to the edge of the ship to see what was going on below the water, but their faces of awe turn into that of horror and shock as the light became brighter and brighter,they all screamed in sheer shock and terror !

* * *

 **San Fransokyo**

Hiro and his friends,Honey Lemon,Fred and Go Go, were in the Lucky Cat Cafe drinking and talking

"So Hiro how's you're day been going so far ?" Honey Lemon asked him

"Well,so far haven't been any crimes recently,so I guess it's kind of like our day off." Hiro said

"Even Superheroes need a break every once in while." Fred added

"You got that right." Go Go agreed as well

"Hey,has anybody seen Wasabi ?" Honey asked

At this point Wasabi opened the door and entered

"Wasabi,we were just talking about you." Fred waved

"It's good to see you guys too,sorry I'm late." Wasabi apologized "Anyways, have you guys checked the news."

"No,why ?" Hiro asked

Instead of answering Wasabi took the remote and turned on the TV nearby. When the television turned on, it showed the news cast.

" _And so far there has been no trace of the Lavanda Cruise Ship,no witnesses and no survivors but one. The man claimed that the ocean blew up. Experts have no idea what has happened to the ship but are still searching for clues."_

 _"_ What's this ?" Fred asked

"Haven't you heard ? The Lavanda Cruise Ship has gone missing and there has been only one survivor." Wasabi said

"That poor man."Honey said with sympathy

At this point,Hiro stood up from his chair

"Well regardless of what happened, we need to figure this out." Hiro said with a determined voice

"Yeah,but can we first finish breakfast ?" Fred asked

"Umm,sure." Hiro said

...

After finishing their breakfast,Hiro went to his room where Baymax was watching the television

"Hiro,you have heard of the Lacanda Cruise Ship's disappearance ?" Baymax asked

"Yep and guess what ? We're gonna find out what it was." Hiro said as he began to suit up

* * *

After everyone put on their hero suits,they all got up on Baymax as he began flying towards the hospital

"So what do you think it was? alien abduction ?" Fred asked

"Yeah right." Go Go replied sarcastically

"While an alien abduction is a little far fetched,something still did happen,a huge ship like that couldn't have just dissappeared into thin air." Hiro said

* * *

 **Hospital**

Baymax, carrying everyone, lands in the garden near the hospital before everyone got off of him.

"We have arrived"Baymax said

Hiro then began looking through the windows.

"This is him." Hiro said before opening the window and entering the room

The man was laying asleep,slowly and cautiously Hiro came closer to the man before gently shaking him to wake up

"Hey,pssssst,wake up." Hiro whispered eventually waking the man up and slightly startling him "It's okay."

"W-Who are you ?" The man asked

"I'm a friend,could you tell me what happened to the Ship you were on ?" Hiro asked

"I-It blew up,the ocean blew up,there was first a bright blue light,then all of the sudden,the ship blew up." The man said "I-I was the only one to escape the ship."

"A blue light ?" Hiro asked in confusion

"Yes,from the water,the light came from the water before..." The man would have continued if it was not for Hiro stopping him

"It's okay,were gonna find out what did this." Hiro assured him "Can you tell me anything else ?"

"Yes,we were near Odo Island when this happened." The man explained

"Odo Island ?" Hiro asked in confusion

"Yes."

"Well thank you for you're time mister,you get some sleep." Hiro assured him

"Thank you,but what's you're name ?"

"I can't say that,sorry,just rest easy and get some sleep." Hiro said to him before leaving the room through the window, where his friends awaited him

...

"Well ?" Go Go began

"He said it was some kind of blue light that did that and it was near Odo Island." Hiro explained

"Odo Island ?" Honey Lemon asked in surprise "But that island is uninhabitable."

"Or so it would seem." Hiro added "I think it's time we pay Odo Island a visit."

All the heroes nodded at Hiro before getting back up on to Baymax as he activated his rocket-propellers and took to the air.

* * *

"So this Odo Island is said to be uninhabitable,why's that ?" Wasabi asked

"Odo Island was once a place where there was a test of an atomic bomb."Baymax explained

"Well,shouldn't the island be contaminated with radiation then ?" Honey brought up

"That may be a concern,but I theorize that the radiation levels may have decreased over time." Baymax explained

* * *

 **Odo Island**

The heroes eventually reach the island Odo,upon arriving there they were surprised to see not only people,but an entire village on the island.

The moment the heroes landed they were surrounded by the people of the island

"So much for uninhabitable.'' Go Go commented

"My sensors detect no radiation." Baymax said

"people from the sky."

"Are they human"

"What dresses"

Many of the people were having different things and opinions on the heroes as they talked,an elderly man then approached them.

"People from the sky,what brings you on our island ?" He asked

"Actually,we're here to ask you some questions about a ship that disappeared here." Hiro said

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter but stay tuned for the second one. Sorry for any spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here to ask you about a ship that disappeared near your island,you think you can explain to me what happened to it ?" Hiro asked

"A ship disappeared ?" The old man asked

"Yes." Hiro said

"Then...it must have been Gojira." The old man said

"Gojira ?" Hiro asked in confusion

"Don't listen to him" a woman said "That's just an old legend from the past."

"No,no let him finish." Hiro said

"Please,stay in our village for a little bit,we are gonna have a ceremony dance tonight." The old man said

"What do you think Hiro ?" Wasabi asked

"Well it won't hurt if we stay a little longer I suppose." Hiro said

"Cool,sleepover." Fred said

* * *

Day slowly turned into night as the heroes were with the villagers watching the ceremony dance,Hiro was sitting next to the old man who told him about Gojira.

"So,what is this Gojira you speak of ?" Hiro asked

"Gojira,is the name of a monster that lives in the sea,it will come for the ocean and feed on mankind to survive." The old man explained "In the old days,we used to make sacrifices to prevent him from eating us all."

Hiro was having a hard time to understand this,here this man was telling him about a sea creature that supposedly exists and attacks the humans on land. So far it seemed far fetched to Hiro

"How long has this been going on then ?" Hiro asked

"For at least,one thousand years if not more." He answered to him

"I see." Hiro said

"Hiro can we go now ? It's getting late." Go Go said

"No,stay a little longer." The old man said "We are having fried fish for dinner and tomorrow you can leave our island."

"I appreciate your offer sir,but we really need to leave now." Hiro said as he began to get up "But don't worry,we'll return tomorrow."

"Well if that is your desire very well." The old man said

With that ceremony slowly ended and the heroes began to pack up and leave. They all climbed up on Baymax

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiro said

With that,Baymax activated his rocket-propellers and flew off like a rocket.

* * *

 **San Fransokyo**

After returning home the heroes dressed back into their regular normal,every-day outfits

"So guys any thoughts on this ?" Hiro asked

"The old man has got to be lying." Go Go was the first to began "I mean a giant sea monster ? Come on."

"But what if his telling the truth,I man how awesome would a real life giant sea monster be ?" Fred asked excitedly

"A large unidentified marine creature is entirely possible. Over 80% of the oceans have not been explored yet." Baymax said

"The idea of a gigantic sea creature is a terrifying one to be honest." Wasabi said

"We're going back tomorrow to investigate this." Hiro said "Now everyone,get some sleep,we're going to have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

 **The next day**

The heroes were flying back to Odo Island to investigate the mysterious disappearence of a Cruise Ship that was near the island.

However when they arrived their faces were filled with sheer shock at what they were seeing,the villagers were all in one area and were looking at a destroyed house,but that was not the most shocking part,near the house was something that appeared to resemble a gigantic foot-print.

* * *

 **Odo Island**

The heroes landed on the ground and rushed to the scene

"What happened here ?" Hiro asked in shock

"It was Gojira." the Elder man answered

"Wow,looks like something of a hurricane happened here." Go Go commented

"My sensor is detecting levels of radiation coming from the hole." Baymax said as he pointed at the giant foot-print

"So Go Go,still think it wasn't a giant monster." Fred asked Go Go

"Shut up Fred." Go Go muttered

"What could have caused this ?" Hiro asked in shock

"My sensor is detecting high levels of ionizing radiation." Baymax said

"Where Baymax ?" Hiro asked

"Follow me." Baymax said as he began to walk forward into the forest

...

Several minutes had passed and Baymax was still walking forward with the heroes and village people following him,he eventually lead them to a cliff

"The source of the radiation is extremely close." Baymax said

"But there's nothing here." Hiro said

"Maybe the monster is invisible." Fred pointed out

"Can you think a bit logically here ?" Go Go asked annoyed

Then,suddenly, as if something out of a horror movie,a gigantic head appeared from the cliff,a gigantic head of a dinosaur.

"Oh my..." Go Go began

"Holy Moly..."Fred continued

The creature stood up measuring exactly 100 meters tall,the creature then slowly turned towards the heroes and the villagers,it opened it's mouth and let's out an extremely powerful roar,forcing the heroes and villagers to cover their ears,the villagers wasted not time as they began fleeing from the gigantic creature. The creature looked very similar to a theropod dinosaur,only much bigger in size.

"Hiro,what's the plan ?" Wasabi asked in fear

Suddenly a flock of sea gulls flew over the creature,catching it's attention,the creature then looked at the heroes with it's bright yellow eyes,before turning around and beginning to leave them.

The heroes followed the creature only to witness it submerge under the water.

"So,did anyone else saw that or was it just me ?" Fred asked

"So do you believe me now ?"

The heroes turned around to see the old man approaching them

"I would never had believed if I hadn't seen it." Go Go said

"What was that ?" Wasabi asked

"That was Gojira."The elder man answered

Hiro said nothing as he looked on the the ocean.

* * *

 **San Frasokyo**

Later that night,the heroes were back in San Fransokyo in the Lucky Cat Cafe

"So guys any ideas what we're dealing with here ?" Hiro asked

"Yes,it's a giant sea monster."Go Go said "What more could you need ?"

"Yes,but what specifically was it is the question here ." Hiro said "Also why did it leave when it saw those birds."

"I have scanned the creature." Baymax began "From the detail I had collected,the creature seems to be type of theropod dinosaur I also detected a massive amount of ionizing radiation from the creature."

"Well,then my best guess is that the creature is some sort of dinosaur that was mutated by radiation."Hiro said

"But how could a dinosaur have survived for such a long time ?" Wasabi asked

"The fact that this dinosaur had survived should not be a surprise." Baymax said "Sharks and nautiluses have existed long before the dinosaurs and are still around today."

"But that still doesn't explain why the creature went after the birds." Honey Lemon pointed out

"Perhaps it is because they are related." Baymax said "Birds are the closest living relatives of dinosaurs

"So what do we do if this creature decides to go after San Fransokyo ?" Hiro asked

"With the amount of radiation it contains,the results could be catastrophic." Baymax pointed out

Hiro then thought for a moment he thought and thought,then finally he realized something

"I've got it !" Hiro said,practically jumping up "How about we make a machine that creates bird noises,then we can lead it away from San Fransokyo if it comes here."

"But where are we gonna lead it ?" Wasabi asked

Now that was something Hiro could not answer right away.

"Well,I'm not sure,exactly." hiro admitted

"Perhaps we can lead it into a volcano in Odo Island." Baymax suggested

"Wait,Odo Island has a volcano ?" Hiro asked Baymax

"Indeed."

"Well,while it sounds fine to some.I don't think we should do it,I mean it's still just an innocent animal, sure it may be huge and scary." Honey Lemon pointed out

Hiro frowned

"You're right Lemon,we can't just kill it." Hiro said

"We'll think on what to do with it now I think it's best if we just make the machine.'' Go Go said

"Right." Hiro said

...

And so with that,the heroes began building their machine

 **"Slowly fading away**

 **Lost and so afraid**

 **When is the hope in a world so cold.**

 **Looking for a distant light**

 **someone who can save a life**

 **living in fear that no one will hear**

 **our cries."**

 **"I am with you**

 **I will carry you through it all**

 **I won't leave you,I will catch you**

 **When you fell like letting go**

 **cause your not,you're not alone !"**

 **"Hearts full of broken dreams**

 **Just a fading memory**

 **and everything's gone,but the pain carries on.**

 **Lost in the rain again**

 **when will it ever end**

 **The arms of relief seem so out of reach**

 **But I am,I am here**

 **I am with you**

 **I will carry you through it all**

 **I won't leave you,I will catch you**

 **When you feel like letting go**

 **cause you're not,you're not alone !"**

 **"And I'll be you're hope,when you fell like it's over**

 **and I will pick you up when you're whole world shatters**

 **and when you're finally in my arms**

 **look up and see love has a face !I am with you**

 **I will carry you through it all**

 **I won't leave you,I will catch you**

 **When you feel like letting go**

 **Cause you're not,you're not alone**

 **And I will be your hope**

 **And I will be your hope**

 **And I will be your hope**

 **And I will be your hope !**

 **Slowly fading away**

 **lost and so afraid**

 **Where is the hope in the world so cold."**

after several days of programming and building the machine,the heroes eventually succeed in inventing the machine.

"Ah finally finished." Hiro said proudly

"Do you think it works ?" Wasabi asked

"Only one way to find out." Hiro said as he switched on the button

As he did so the machine began to produce sounds of sea gulls

"It works !" Hiro said excitedly

* * *

 **San Fransokyo bay**

The waters around San Fransokyo were calm and peaceful as ships were floating by. Suddenly out of the water several maple-leaf shaped dorsal fins began arising.

"Look what's that ?" One man on the ship pointed out as all the crew members raced to the edge of the boat to witness this.

Suddenly out of the water Godzilla arose from the water and lets out his roar into the night sky,the surface of the water was only slightly above his chest area. the dorsal fins on his back began to flash in a blue color as Godzilla opened his mouth and unleashed a blue beam from his mouth hitting the nearest boat and destroying it instantly !

Godzilla lets out another roar from his mouth before proceeding to advance towards the city of San Fransokyo.

* * *

"RUN !"

The nearest people from the houses that were closest to the water began to flee like a swarm of ants marching.

Godzilla finally emerged from the water,standing at 100 meters tall he easily dwarfed the houses,in fact he was close to the size of some of the sky scrapers in San Fransokyo !

Godzilla stomped down,crushing several of the houses underfoot as he came from the sea and on to the land.

People ran as fast as they could,some even tripping over one another simply to escape Godzilla.

Godzilla's spines once again flashed blue as he unleashed his blue beam from his mouth and destroys some of the nearest houses with it ! Godzilla's spines flashed blue again but this time Godzilla was aiming at the crowd of people that was running through the streets. Unleashing his Atomic Breath he instantly roasted the crowd of humans alive. Opening his mouth again Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath on several more houses,destroying them and turning the houses that were near the water into a sea of flames.

Godzilla lets out a small roar before proceeding to go further into the city of San Fransokyo !

* * *

Hiro was laying on his bed and watching television,he was watching some cartoons suddenly the screen changed and showed the news report cast

" _And this is just it,a giant creature had just risen from San Fransokyo bay and is now on the march here at San Fransokyo."_

The scene then showed Godzilla devastating San Fransokyo

Hiro immediately got up from his bed as he looked at the television with fear,shock and horror,his worst nightmare had come true.

He quickly raced and called his phone

"Guys,we have a problem !"

* * *

There was a traffic in one area

"Come on move it !" One man yelled from his car

Suddenly he could feel vibrations of something,at first he thought it was an earthquake,but then he looked at his mirror,his eyes were filled with shock and horror at what he saw.

Godzilla was right behind the cars. Godzilla then stomped down, crushing several cars and their drivers underfoot,his spines flashed blue before unleashing his Atomic Breath on the cars destroying them instantly !

His Spines flashed blue again and he shot his Atomic Breath at a building that was equal size to himself,destroying it instantly !

Godzilla made his way into a road system,with a roar of determination Godzilla began to plow through and destroy the entire road system destroying all the cars that were on the road system.

Spines flashing blue,Godzilla turned around and shot his Atomic Breath at the already destroyed road system,destroying it completely and making sure there were no survivors !

Godzilla then grabbed another building with his hands before proceeding to push it against another of equal size, effectivly causing both buildings to fall like domino and collapse !

The flashing lights of the buildings around Godzilla began to annoy him.

People began fleeing and hiding in the subway stateion

Enraged by the lights Godzilla bit the top of a nearby building that was shorter than him,after ripping out the top of the building the lights ceased.

* * *

The heroes were flying on Baymax who was heading directly towards Godzilla and they were carrying their machine with them.

The heroes were stunned to the area was completely leveled and turned into a sea of fire.

"Oh my gosh..." Hone Lemon muttered

"Wow,unreal..." Fred muttered

Godzilla's dorsal plated flashed blue before he unleashed his Atomic Breath at the streets below

"Looked that he breaths fire,just like me." Fred siad

"Actually,that is not fire,the beam is composed of pure radiation." Baymax explained "I would advise to avoid that beam at all costs."

Baymax landed on the ground and puts all the heroes on the ground except for Hiro

"You guys distract it,I'll be going to Odo Island to lure it with this machine." Hiro said

"Right." Everyone agreed before Baymax took Hiro and the machine with him and flew off

"Wait,how are we suppose to distract it ?" Wasabi asked

"Like this,super jump." Fred said before jumping off

"His speaking my language." Go Go said before she skated off

"Seriously,how do we distract him ?" Wasabi yelled out

* * *

Godzilla's spines flashed blue as he was prepared to shoot a crowd of fleeing people with his Atomic Breath,but before he could shoot it,he felt an immense pain in his left foot causing him to howl in pain. He looked down to see Wasabi stabbing him in the foot with his plasma blades.

"Alright Gojira,go back home to the sea !" Wasabi yelled

However Godzilla's spines flashed blue and Wasabi's eyes widened to see that Godzilla was preparred to fire his Atomic Breath at him,just then Fred came and grabbed Wasabi before using his Super Jump to leap out of the way before Godzilla's Atomic Breath hit the ground.

Fred and Wasabi landed on the top of a small nearby building

"Thanks Fred." Wasabi said with relief

"No problem,now it's my turn." Fred said before he unleashed a wave of fire at Godzilla's torso,however this attack did nothing to the saurian.

Godzilla lets out a roar of frustration before his dorsal plates began to lighten up again.

"Uh-oh" Wasabi muttered

But before Godzilla could shoot his Atomic Breath at the heroes a small ball flew at his mouth,before suddenly expanding and straching like a spider's wab and covers Godzilla's whole mouth shut.

Fred and Wasabi look to another building to see Honey Lemon who gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Odo Island**

Baymax and Hiro land at the edge of the volcano, and places the machine on the ground.

"Better hope this works." Hiro said before switching the button

* * *

 **San Fransokyo**

Godzilla struggled to get the web off of his mouth he grabbed the web with his claws before tearing it off.

Godzilla then lets out a roar of frustration. He turns around and spots Hone Lemon on another building,flashing his spines Godzilla prepares to unleash his Atomic Breath on her as well but before he could do so...a yellow disc comes flying out of nowhere and hits Godzilla's left eye. Godzilla roars in pain before turning his attention to who attacked him. He looks on the ground and sees the disc return to Go Go.

Enraged by these humans Godzilla lights up his dorsal plates and prepares to unleash his Atomic Breath on all four of them...until he suddenly stopped. The blue flash in his dorsal plates disappeared.

Godzilla turns around and stares back at the sea. The heroes all wondered what Godzilla was looking at. Then without a second thought Godzilla began to leave the city and go back to the ocean.

Wasabi finally realized who it was

"It must have been Hiro." Wasabi said

* * *

 **Odo Island**

Hiro and Baymax were at the edge of the volcano waiting for Godzilla

Then suddenly out of the water Godzilla emerged and roared into the night sky before beginning to head towards land ! Eventually he reached the volcano and began to began climbing the volcano.

Hiro and Baymax looked with hope as Godzilla eventually reached the edge of the volcano.

Godzilla was now standing on the other side of the edge of the volcano.

Godzilla looked at Hiro and Baymax before he began to head towards them,however as he stepped forward,he suddenly stopped,the ground below Godzilla's feet could not support his massive weight and began to crack ! Godzilla looked down before the ground below him crumbles and falls and Godzilla was sent straight at the heart of the volcano. Godzilla roared in shock and surprise as he fell into the volcano.

Hiro and Baymax looked down,they could still hear Godzilla's cries of pain and agony

"It's over." Hiro muttered

* * *

 **San Fransokyo**

Hiro and Baymax eventually return to their home city where they were greeted by their friends

"Way the go Hiro." Wasabi cheered

"Nice work." Go Go said

"You're the man."Fred yelled

"I'm so proud of you Hiro." Hone Lemon said

But Hiro did not appear to be as excited as his friends

"What's wrong Hiro ? You did it you saved San Fransokyo from that beast." Wasbi pointed out

"It's not that,it's just that..." Hiro was cut off by Baymax

"The creature did not deserve this,humans are responsible for the existence of this creature." Baymax explained "This creature was created by a nuclear energy if humans continue using nuclear bombs and other weapons of the sort,another may appear,this creature is a warning,a warning to us all that when mankind falls into conflict with Nature,monsters are born."

The other heroes finally began to understand for what Hiro and Baymax said

Baymax was correct, if humanity continues it's conflict with Nature,more of these creatures may appear one day.

* * *

 **Well, that was the story,hope you all enjoyed it. I also apologize for any spelling song was called "Red-Not Alone."**


End file.
